project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Deal
The Great Deal is the fifth arc of BOT. In the aftermath of the Shattering, the leaders of the Beyonders and Dark Masks finally meet together to resolve the violence. This arc was preceded by the Shattering, and followed by the Cracks arc. Summary Recovery Immediately after the fighting ended, the remaining Council ordered all remaining ODA forces to enter the hospitals, in order to treat the wounded. Aaron, still weak from activating RIGHT state, manages to get back, but decides to go and help the Council after seeing the massive amount of kids waiting. A scan from Henry shows that a majority of the Sanctuary's housing units were destroyed in the fighting and that they won't have enough units for everyone by night. Aaron then tries to bring the conversation about the casualties, being looked weirdly at. Reluctantly, Natalie shows the reports of the losses; 21 Beyonders were reported to have been killed - which included 16 ODAs, 2 members of the New Gods, along with Ariam and Sora. Everyone is shown to be visibly shaken by the losses, as Natalie mentions that if they hadn't come in time, the entire Sanctuary would have been crushed. Aaron considers yelling at the Council for going on a stupid mission that made everyone die, but he stays quiet. He begins to think of Cmar's betrayal again, and silently curses him. Alyssa decides to move the conversation forward and considers using Idamo in order to negate the trauma in all of the young Beyonders, and everyone decides to do that. The Council quickly sets up a center with free hot chocolate, laced with the drug. It soon becomes crowded, and Aaron watches as one girl, visibly upset, drinks the chocolate, and stands dazed for a while, before her eye flashes, and she seems to be more upbeat. Kara shows up with Ryan, being supported by a power brace for his left side. Aaron begins to apologize to Ryan for failing to protect him and Thomas, though Kara just tells Aaron to go rest. Aaron then decides to go back outside again, drinking the hot chocolate. Memories of the fighting spur back in his head, but they don't go away. Aaron only sighs and begins to go find his old home unit. Just then, he finds 3 Dark Mask BOTs appear. Consideration The Council is spurred on instantly, and they draw guns on the enemy. Julian notices that they don't have any weapons, and one of the BOTs, belonging to Sarah, signaling them to disengage and open channels. Henry lowers his AMA first, though everyone, still angry, refuses to, but they open their channels. Sarah explains that she's come with what's left of the League - which includes only her, Amardo, and Kuymia. She explains that Maryia and Aaron L. has been busy dealing with "some fires", while Daniel was in critical condition. Natalie then shouts that they had lost a lot themselves, thanks to Cmar. She then asks of where he is, though Sarah doesn't answer. Instead, she comes to rely a message, that the League wants to have peace talks with the Council to stop the fighting. At first, everyone is silent, with Aaron surprised with the violent Dark Masks trying to get ''them ''to stop fighting when they caused the whole thing.